


Kissing Acorns

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Smut, talk of Poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pursing her, Gealis and Fawn finally find time to be together. Alone. </p>
<p>A moment between Gealis Lavellan and Fawn, a healer from the Circle Peredale who ends up at Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Acorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderberry/gifts).



> Many thanks to Alder for his Lavellan. Gealis is dear to me - I didn't create him, I just fell for him. So did my Fawn.
> 
> Should there be interest, I'll add more about Fawn's life in Skyhold.

“So...never?” Fawn asked while propping her chin on her hands.

“Never.” Gealis said.

“Ever?”

Gealis chuckled. “Why so surprised?”

They were laying side by side on Gealis’ large bed. Furs and blankets were mounded with pillows on the large soft mattress. Finely carved wood decorated with harts and acorns formed the headboard and footboard - the footboard boasting Fawn’s apron and underdress and Gealis’ tunic and pants.

Fawn rolled to her back and stared up at the high ceiling. “You’re so…” She waved a hand as she thought. “Experienced.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And you flirt.”

“I do enjoy flirting, yes.”

“And you never seem shy about it.”

Gealis leaned over Fawn to smile widely at her. “Why be shy about something I enjoy?”

“But how do you know you’ll enjoy it?” Fawn stared at Gealis who just laughed. “Well?”

His response was to lower himself over her and nuzzle her neck. She squirmed at soft brushes of his lips and giggled. He chuckled, his breath warm against her skin,and trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Her breath hitched as he trailed kisses down to her breastband and rubbed his cheek over one pebbled nipple.

“You can say stop.”

Fawn tugged on his hair. “You stop and I’ll be disappointed.”

Gealis grinned, his grey eyes lighting up. “I wouldn’t want that at all, now would I?”

Any words she was going to say were swallowed up in a moan as he suckled her nipple into his mouth. His tongue wet the linen that bound her breasts, stroking over the sodden fabric again and again - cat like, slow, teasing. He bit down gently and tugged and Fawn let out a squeak of surprise. She shoved her fingers into his mussed chestnut hair and clung.

He chuckled and did it again, biting and tugging. Fawn whimpered. He moved to her other breast and repeated the licking, biting, and tugging. Fawn’s fingers clenched in his hair, and she clamped her thighs together and squeezed. 

“You act like you’ve never had this done before.” Gealis nuzzled at the ties to her breastband.

“Yes well...you sorta don’t have time in the Circle to linger. Important things to do. Places to go. Templars who will find you.” She let out a surprised giggle when his hand brushed over her belly. 

“Ticklish?”

“Oh no. No no.” 

Gealis buried his face in her breasts and moved his hand lower. She exhaled and relaxed and let her legs fall open. She was rewarded with a soft purr and his hand sliding down and around one thigh. 

He propped his head on her breasts and smiled, lazy and relaxed. His smile widened when he scratched over her inner thigh and her breathing hitched.

“You’re sure…”

His response was a laugh and to sit up. She gave a little mewl of disappointment. He had been so close to touching her. The disappointment didn’t last, though. He unlaced her breastband and pulled it from her. He rubbed this thumb over one peaked nipple, rolling it against her breast. It shot tingles of pleasure down her body, and her legs clamped together as her hips undulated. 

“You are not used to such slow pleasure.” His words were whispered. “No need to always rush. We can do that, too. We will.” His breath was warm against her belly. “But I want to savor you now.”

He rubbed her hips and she relaxed her legs again. Her smalls were slid from her and tossed off the bed. There was a moment - brief and uncomfortable - when Gealis stared at her mons - hairless and shiny from her arousal. She wondered if her habit of denuding her hair would make him not want her.

That thought was laid to rest when he groaned and slid between her legs. She propped herself up on her arms to watch him lower his head and place one kiss to her mons. 

“You don’t have to…”

“Hush. I want to. You’re beautiful. Like the rich clay found near a fast moving stream.”  
Fawn snorted. Gealis chuckled and blew over her mons. She giggled and gasped, squirming. “Where did you get that? Varric?”

“Mm...maybe.”

“Don’t take advice from that dwarf. He’s a storyteller.” 

Gealis stroked a hand over her and didn’t respond right away. She lifted her head and he squeezed her flank.

“I love the way you look: your freckles, your curves, your dark eyes and beautiful dark hair. I want you, Fawn.”

“You have me.” She melted. “Don’t you?”

“Do I? You were so angry at finding out I was the Inquisitor.”

His fair skin flushed. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know.”

“You are very good at distracting, da'era'felan.” 

Any response she had was swallowed up by the feel of his tongue lapping down her mons. He spread her thighs wider and licked down over her slick lips, then up between them. 

For all that he had said she was his first, he knew how to drive her to the brink. His tongue tasted and teased, swirled and pressed. When he delved into her, her hips arched up to bury him further between her thighs. His chuckle vibrated through her and made her gasp out loud before biting her lip. 

“Let me hear you.” He whispered before returning to lapping at her.

Little gasps and moans escaped her. The sounds growing in urgency as he nudged her clit with his nose, then his lips. When he captured it to suck, she gave a piercing cry and splintered apart. 

He continued to suckle at her, drawing her past the point of arousal to sensitivity and then back into arousal. She finally reached down and tugged on his hair.

“Please…”

“Please what, da'era'felan. Tell me.” Gealis slid up her body and pulled her into a kiss.

She opened her mouth to him, kissing him back with abandon and trailing her fingers over his ears. His hips jerked, his cloth-covered hard cock dragging over her sensitive skin.

“Fuck. Please. Now.” She panted into his mouth.

“I love that your grasp of grammar disappears in the height of passion,” Gealis teased. He rolled from her and the bed. Standing, he slid out of his smalls and palmed his cock.

“You’re…”

“I’m?” Gealis raised an eyebrow.

She rolled over and wiggled to the end of the bed. Her fingers trailed over the head of his cock. “You have been...snipped?”

“Mm. A clan ritual.” Gealis shivered at her light touches. “You can explore it later. Now...now I want you under me.”

Fawn rolled back over and smiled. “Your wish, Inquisitor.”

“I’m not the Inquisitor now.” Gealis climbed back onto the bed and slid between her thighs. “I’m not the Inquisitor when I do this with you.”

She brushed her hand over his cheek. “No, meu amante. You are not.”

He pressed his forehead to hers and slid into her. His eyes widened and then fluttered closed, a look of bliss filling his face. He held his hips still and just breathed. Fawn’s hips twitched and he grumbled.

“Patience.”

“But you feel good.”

“And I wish to last longer than a second.” Gealis kissed her nose, her cheeks, and her lips. 

He held still another minute and then slowly pulled back. His thrust forward had both of them gasping and moaning. The next thrust had Gealis whimpering. Fawn wrapped a leg around his waist and met his next thrust and he broke.

He rocked into her; held her close and keened her name as he moved. She clung to him and moved with him, panting and whispering back. The drag and thrust of his movements spiraled her higher. She was at the cusp, hanging at the edge, when he gave a rapid series of thrusts and stilled. 

She held him close as he shivered and shuddered through his orgasm. She relaxed, smiling when he lifted his head to grin at her. She had long enough to blink before he was sliding back down her body and pressing his mouth against her pussy.

He licked himself from her, sucking and nibbling and biting until she came again, this time with a surprised scream. He purred in pleasure and lapped at her until she was limp and twitching. Only then did he crawl back up her body to cuddle her.

“I…”

“That was amazing. Do you wish to bathe now or sleep? If we bathe later, I can have you in the tub. Then maybe over my desk.”

“Gealis…”

He chuckled. “You are amazing. And beautiful. And I do love you.”

“So...are you two still busy then? Do I need to tell Josie that Ren and I need a bed for the night?” Max’s head appeared at the bannister.

Fawn grumbled and curled up into a ball to hide her nudity. Gealis chuckled. “Max, your timing is impeccable.”

“No it isn’t. I had to sit on the stairs and listen. It’s shit. I just wondered if Ren and I needed to find another place to sleep.”

“For tonight. I want…”

“Hey, say no more. I just thought I’d make sure she wasn’t in tears or you were in tears or you both were in tears.” Max chuckled. “Tomorrow night?”

“Yes, tomorrow night all of us together. Assuming Fawn forgives your lack of tact.”

“I forgive your lack of tact, Max.”

“She loves me,” Max preened. “Who doesn’t?”

“Max…”

“I’m going. See you tomorrow, love. Sleep well, Fawn. If he lets you, that is.” 

She tossed a pillow towards the stairs and buried her face in the mattress. She mumbled as Gealis trailed a hand down her back. 

“Are you alright?”

“Just part of being with you. I adore Max, I do. He’s just a tit.”

“Mm, a little bit. About tomorrow night…”

She lifted her face and smiled at him. “As long as I don’t hang off the edge of the bed, I’m alright to share you with Max and Ren.”

He smiled. “You never answered my question. Bath or sleep?”

Fawn smiled and cupped his cheek. “Surprise me.”


End file.
